User blog:A11thatg1tters/Reduce Reuse
California firm "Reduce. Reuse. Grow" has launched biodegradable coffee cups that hold seeds within their structure. So, what does this mean for the earth and you? Essentially, when you're done with a flavorful cup of java, feel free to plant the empty cup in a suitable place, where it'll eventually grow into a tree. You get to enjoy your coffee, while doing your part to help preserve the earth. It's described the theory plans to educate consumers about their consumption waste habits, while also working to repair the problem – and what a better way than to begin with a custom that most Americans start their day with: that must have cup of coffee? According to the business's video on the topic, "each day, Americans consume 400 million cups of coffee, adding up to over 146 billion cups annually." The video continues to say that while many people believe that recycling their coffee cups is advisable, the reality is the cups often wind up in landfills anyway after a number of recycling efforts. Thus, the business's apparent omission of the word, "recycle" from their name, and a shift to one that more precisely summarizes their assignment.(1) A better planet in 180 days The imaginative cup, which has seeds embedded in its walls, is said to biodegrade within 180 days. Next stage, it ultimately generates a range of beautiful blooms or native tree species. It's described in the business's video that a man simply buys a cup of coffee, and when it's empty, takes it to a desirable place to plant it in an attempt to, "... further enhance local landscapes, urban spaces or community gardens." Reuse. It is a great exertion that augments the well-being-conscious wave that's sweeping the country. From consumers demanding -tagging restaurant and front chains which might be more conscious of the ingredients in foods, to these ground-breaking coffee cups, the growing curiosity about well-being – of the planet – and people is clear. Say no to plastic pods, yes to environmentally -responsible coffee customs This thought also comes at a time when other facets of the coffee industry have been facing a great deal of examination on the environmental front. For instance, Keurig's popular K-Cups have drawn a great deal of concern, because although they're convenient, they're non-biodegradable and non-recyclable. Even the creator of the K-Cup, John Sylvan, has indicated regrets about them, saying that, "No matter what they say about recycling, those things WOn't ever be recyclable. As such, Keurig has plans to create a recyclable pod by 2020.(2) So concerned are people about the bad effects of K-Cups, that some areas are outright banning their use. In Germany, spokesperson for the Hamburg Department of Energy and the Environment, Jan Dube, expressed how hard it really is to recycle them. Dube says that they, "can't be recycled readily because they are often made of a mixture of plastic and aluminium." To address this problem, visitors and employees at state-run buildings in Hamburg won't be permitted to use single-use coffee pods. Such offices are actually not allowed to buy them, together with other items which contain "specific polluting products or product components." Therefore, the likes of plastic utensils and bottled water are also off-limits Allie Rope Category:Blog posts